Americaxbelarus
by vocaloidlover10
Summary: America finds new feelings within a girl-Belarus. But Russia turning Belarus down has set a world war. Belarus AGAINST America. Will he be able to convince her of their love, or will she kill him first?
1. The start

Belarus took Russia's hand and smiled up at him, "Big brother! Big brother! Marry me!"  
>The entire room cheered for Russia to say yes. Almost the entire room. America sat in the<br>back of the room, staring at Belarus' smile. She looked so beautiful, but the reason why didnt  
>make him happy.<p>

Two days ago: ******************************

"No lithuania. I said stop it." Belarus preceded on down the road, hoping to catch Russia before  
>he left for work.<br>Lithuania grabbed her hand, "give me one reason why you won't go on a date with me!"  
>Belarus looked away, hoping for an answer. America-who was walking on the sidewalk across from theirs and had<br>heard them arguing- gave her one. "Belarus cant Date you today because she is spending the entire day  
>with me." He took Belarus' hand and pulled her away, leaving Lithuania to stare after them.<br>"I suppose i should thank you.." Belarus said when they got out of sight.  
>"No need. Your going to spend the entire day with me, like id told lithuania. I dont lie.." America<br>smirked.  
>"What? No way! I have to get to russia-"<br>America cut her off, "Russia who left for work five minutes ago. Common belarus, what have you got to  
>loose? We can go to the sunflower feild... and hang out there for a little bit. It might do you good to<br>get away from russia and ukraine for a while.."  
>Belarus couldnt argue, so she agreed to go with him.<br>They spent the rest of the day in the large sunflower meadow. It was spring, and the sun was out and high  
>in the sky.<br>Together they played hide n seek-which belarus insisted was a childs game but agreed to play anyway- and found  
>a lake in the forest.<br>"Its a shame we didnt bring something to swim in-" America was cut off by belarus splashing into  
>the water. He noticed shed took off her dress and shoes, leaving her bra and underwear, when she jumped in.<br>He slowly took off his clothes-except for underwear- and followed, blushing the entire time.  
>"The water feels great! yea?" Belarus smiled at him<br>America smiled back, noticing her awfully white teeth.  
>Then he noticed alot more. Belarus had become alot more mature since the last time he saw her like this. They were young,<br>and swimming at the public pool. Belarus Had been so small and childish looking. Flat and blunt. But now.. her hair was longer,  
>and shed grown in a few places-one of which he couldnt help but stare at-.<br>Belarus grabbed his head and dunked him underwater, he came up coughing.  
>"Belarus!"<br>She laughed, "You should have seen it coming!"  
>"Oh yea?" he splashed her.<br>For the next hour or so, they swam and splashed each other.  
>America stared at her for a few minutes before shed notice, then theyd go back to playing.<br>Eventually they got out of the water, and layed in the feild, staring at the moon.  
>"Its so beautiful huh america-kun?"<br>"Yea.. i guess.."  
>"Its the most beautiful thing i ever have seen..."<br>"Almost the most beautiful.."  
>"Then whats the first?" Belarus tilted her head to look at him.<br>"uhm.. i uh.." He blushed red and looked away, "The stars. Theyre beautiful."  
>"Oh.. yea i guess.."<br>They sat quiet for a few more minutes.  
>"Well i think we should get bac-" America silenced himself when he saw belarus asleep.<br>He slowly picked her up, cradling her, and took her to ukraines old house on a farm.  
>"Ukraine. Open up."<br>Some ruckus came from inside, before ukraine opened up.  
>She was in a robe-that didnt quite fit and showed her huge knockers alot- and her hair was ruffled.<br>"oh. america... Uhm.."  
>"I dont wanna know. Can i sit belarus down in here?"<br>"Wait- what was belarus doing with you? and wheres her dress?"  
>"We went swimming.. "America sat belarus on a couch, and stared at her, before waving bye and walking out.<br>"Oh belarus.." Ukraine sat next to the sleeping girl, "My baby sister."  
>"Belarus. Wake up." Ukraine shook her<p>

Belarus opened her purple eyes and looked up at her big sister-whos face was blocked out by her knockers-.  
>"U-ukraine! How did i get here?"<br>"America brought you back. I hope your not getting into anythin-"  
>"NO! I hate him! I was just swimming... I swear!"<br>Ukraine giggled and placed some bread on the table. "I made it with fresh milk... You should eat up."  
>Belarus nodded and nibbled on some bread..<p>

Canada and britian shook america.  
>"Hey america... get up. Where were you yesterday? And why did you write 'belarus is adorable' all over your hand?" Britian smirked<br>America looked at his hand, it was true!  
>He had wrote 'belarus is adorable' on it! with a bunch of hearts.<br>Why would he do that?  
>Canada smiled a bit.<br>"Why are you smiling cananda?" America glared as he washed his hand.  
>Canada cowered in the corner,with his teddy bear, due to americas glare, "nothing!"<br>"Im just kidding ya!" America smacked canada on the back, causing him to flinch.  
>America thought of belarus all day, but didnt say anything to her at the world meeting. Why would he? She was all over her brother, russia.<br>So he just stared, wishing he was russia.

Now: *******************************

Belarus' eyes shone as she awaited russias answer.  
>"no."<br>Belarus stayed in her same happy pose, as if frozen that way.  
>"No belarus. I wont marry you."<br>That was it.  
>Her face fell, and tears flooded her eyes.<br>"I dont like you like that. I havnt ever loved you as anything more than a sister. Im tired of you scaring me and wanting to marry me. I will never marry you."  
>Belarus fell to the floor, her eyes filled with overflowing tears.<br>Americas heart fell.  
>He would have said yes.<br>He stood and shoved russia, "Hey russia! Look what youve done to her! You should be ashamed!"  
>Russia glared.<br>America punched him in the nose, before britian and canada held him back.  
>"THIS IS WAR!" America screamed before he was drug out.<br>And that was it.  
>A new world war was going to begin.<br>Ukraine helped belarus up and hugged her tight. Lithuania stared at her, while latvia looked at russia.  
>Russia stood. "Then its war. Ukraine. Belarus. Everyone. We will defeat america and his people."<br>Belarus wiped her eyes. This was americas fault.


	2. The dream

Belarus hid in the shadows of America's house.  
>This was it. She was going to get back at the man who made her dear brother sad and angry-not to mention gave him a black eye-.<br>She pulled her knife from her pocket and snuck inside. Careful not to make much of a sound.  
>If she awoke anyone else, shed have to hurt them too.<br>She made her way up to America's room, where he was on his computer, looking at guns.  
>She walked in bluntly, and he turned to her.<br>Americas face blushed a bit, "B-Belarus. What are you doing here? we are in war."  
>"That's why i'm here" She reered up her knife, and swung it at him.<br>He took a step back and she landed on the floor, sobbing.  
>"I BLAME YOU! YOUR THE REASON MY BIG BROTHER IS SO MAD AND UPSET! YOUR THE REASON I'M UPSET!"<br>America watched her for a moment before looking away. "You don't get it.. do you Belarus? I'm not the reason. He is! Russia started this! He hurt you.." America placed a hand on her shoulder, running it into her tangled blond hair.  
>Belarus looked up at him and wiped her eyes, "You need to die. This is your fault."<br>America picked her up and cradled her, "Not today."  
>Belarus stared into his eyes. "You can cry Belarus. Your hurt. Your brother hurt you."<br>"It was you." Belarus closed her eyes and tears slipped out, she sobbed into America's shoulder.

"BELARUS! Russia and I were so worried about you!" Ukraine wrapped her arms around her little sister as she came inside their home.  
>"You were? Russia was?"<br>Ukraine nodded faintly, "Yes. Now get to bed. Tomarrow we begin our tactics."  
>"Ukraine? Big sister?"<br>Ukraine glanced at Belarus, she looked so childish.  
>"Is this America's fault, or Russia's?''<br>"Its no one fault." Ukraine sighed, "We have to believe its Americas fault. We are on Russia's side."  
>"Are we?" Belarus looked away, "Never mind. of course we are!" Belarus balled up her fist until her nails made her palm bleed.<br>It was all America's fault. And he would pay.

Although Belarus had said that, her dream didn't agree.

dream~ (just thought I should add this in, there is going to be older parts. Skip this if need be )  
>Belarus laid in the snow, wearing only a robe. However, she wasn't cold.<br>Her blond hair was spread out around her, and her eyes were closed.  
>She opened her eyes faintly, to see America in his boxers. He was standing over her.<br>His hair was ruffled and his eyes were full of joy.  
>He bent down over her.<br>Soon, his lips were touching hers. His hands in her hair, roaming her body. Their chest touching.  
>Belarus wasn't sure where the robe went, all she knew is it wasn't there.<br>And she wanted to get closer to America.  
>She tangled her legs around his, and joined hands with him.<br>Her tongue roughly found its way into his mouth, as she closed her eyes again.  
>Between the snow and wind, her moans were faint.<br>America Kept getting closer to her.  
>And she was content.<br>She didn't care about Ukraine, she didn't even care about Russia.  
>All she wanted was to be with the man that held her when she cried.<br>She wanted to do more than this, she wanted to become one with him.  
>More than she did Russia.<br>So be it, she pushed herself closer.(dream end btw)

Belarus woke with a start, she was sweating and tangled in her sheets.  
>"Oh no.."She mumbled to herself.<br>She sat up and wiped her forehead.  
>What was she going to do?<br>He was poising her dream.  
>She had to end this. She had to kill him. Had to stay faithful to her brother.<br>She had to.  
>Right?<p> 


	3. A new ally, confess

Belarus couldn't wait. She would make America pay. Especially since he had poisoned her dreams.  
>She sharpened her knife before standing. "Russia. I'm going to make America pay today brother."<br>Russia looked up at her and smiled scared, "pay?"  
>"Yes. We will win the war."<br>"I'm sure we w-will." Russia looked away.  
>Belarus narrowed her eyes and walked out of his room, caught by Ukraine.<br>"Belarus? Can you.. not hurt Canada? If you see him?"  
>"Why?" Belarus tilted her head to the side to look at her older sister.<br>Ukraine blushed and made a fist weakly, tears in her eyes as she tried to be strong. "Because! I want to take him on!"  
>'Of course. The weak ones will fight.' Belarus thought to herself before nodding at Ukraine.<p>

Belarus walked to Americas home, but he wasn't there. She searched for a while before finding him in the place they had first hung out.  
>The lake.<br>He was standing by the water, back to her.  
>She reached out with her knife, to kill him, but pulled it back.<br>She put her head in her hands and sobbed quietly.  
>Biting her bottom lip, she made it bleed. America turned slightly to look at her. In so much pain.<br>"Belarus.."  
>"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Belarus sobbed as she ran off.<br>America stood staring at her until she disappeared from sight. "Belarus.. " He looked away sadly.

"Did you do it?" Lithuania stood in the doorway beside Russia.  
>"No... I couldn't find him."<br>"Really?" Latvia spoke up, "Hes always at home.. or Mcdonalds."  
>"I heard from someone you were seen in a field with him." Lithuania narrowed his eyes.<br>"Wasn't me."  
>"But since you had that date-" Lithuania stopped when he saw her eyes narrow in a craziness.<br>The adorable girl could get so angry and scary when she wanted to.  
>"Date?" Russia looked at Belarus oddly.<br>"We didn't. I just bought a burger with him. That's all." Belarus growled it.  
>"Belarus. Your gonna have to work harder. We know you can defeat him. I'm ordering a war training. Your not gonna say know. Also, we need you in the feilds with Ukraine. Work harder. Or we might not be able to protect your country either." Russia looked serious. Belarus had never seen him like that.<br>"Yes brother." Belarus bowed her head respectfully. Even though she was stronger, and better at war fair than Russia, he was still a larger and more powerful country. Plus, she loved him. She had to listen to everything he ordered her to do.  
>For the next day, Belarus trained and worked in the fields.<br>"Belarus... Your gonna overwork yourself." Ukraine glanced at her.  
>"Ukraine. You do it alot.. i can too.." Belarus was panting.<br>How could she do this all the time?  
>Her thoughts were interupted by a explosion.<br>"BOMB!" Latvia yelled at them.  
>Lithuania helped Latvia up and ran into the house.<br>Ukraine did the same, running.  
>But Belarus was too tired, she fell to the ground and struggled to get up.<br>"Help!" She screamed.  
>She looked around in the smoke and ash, half expecting Russia to come save her.<br>Or America at least.  
>But neither of them came.<br>She coughed and crawled through the field, trying to get away from the smoke. A boot and a frying pan came down out the ash.  
>"H-Hungary!" The brown headed girl stood in front of her.<br>She had on a green dress with combat boots, a frying pan in hand. "Hey Belarus! You okay?"  
>Belarus coughed once before allowing The other girl country to help her up. "I'm fine..."<br>"You crawled a long way. I'm shocked."  
>"Where am I?"<br>"At mine and Austria's home in the forest. We cant stay anywhere ya know.. With all this warfare going on. I'm awfully shocked America would start something with Russia like this. Its almost like a world war 3!" Hungary walked her inside, to their mansion. It had green and purple decorations. And a grand piano in the middle.  
>Austria-the brown haired, glasses, blue outfit piano player who married Hungary- was playing a song for them. "Hey honey.. i brought Belarus over. Shes alittle wound up by the smoke and bombing Britain sent.."<br>"Oh? Alright.. take her to the guest room.."  
>Hungary nodded and helped Belarus upstairs.<br>"Why help me Hungary-chan?" Belarus sipped some water that was given to her.  
>"Well.. I'm not on Americas side. In fact, i havn't been on anyone's yet. But i suppose id rather help you than them. Girl to girl, ya know?" Hungary wiped Belarus' face off with a washrag.<br>Belarus smiled lightly.  
>Frying pan and knife.. didn't sound bad.<br>"Belarus, Hungary, i don't mean to intrude, but a Russia is on the phone looking for Belarus. he sounds rather worried."  
>"Nii-san? Hes worried?" Belarus' face lit up as she ran to the phone, "Hello? Russia! Yes i'm fine.. Okay. Alright.." Her face fell, "Ill see you then."<br>"Whats wrong?"  
>"He doesn't want me back there until i can get myself together. Belarus fell to the floor, holding back tears.<br>Russia wasn't worried.  
>He was angry.<br>At her.  
>"Belarus. Stay here with me and until further notice. We will be an alliance, you and I." She smiled.<br>Belarus smiled back, "Alright. An Alliance."  
>Austria walked out, to play his precious piano once again, leaving the girls to talk and smile.<p>

"Oh well uhm.. see Belarus, i'm not so sure about this..."  
>"Don't worry Hungary," Belarus buttoned up her war uniform, "I'm gonna end this. America will pay. Finally. Then Russia will accept me back."<br>"Yea but like, wasn't America trying to help you the other day?" Hungary looked a bit confused.  
>"I don't need AMERICAS help." Belarus put her knife in her pocket, "Don't worry." She slowly disappeared out the door.<br>Finally, there was America. He was facing her, a gun to her head. "Belarus. I heard you tried to kill me the other day."  
>"I wont deny it." Belarus held her knife to his neck.<br>"Ya know Belarus.. you were in my dream the other day."  
>Belarus' eyes widened, did he have the same dream she did? "Oh?"<br>"Yea. So.. Even though were enemies.. I cant kill you Belarus. I don't have the hatred feelings to kill you."  
>"I can. I blame you!"<br>"I know.." America laid the gun aside and took a lock of her hair in his hand, pulling it to his lips. "Beautiful Belarus.. such hatred fills you."  
>She stared at him.<br>America reached for her hand, taking it in his before kissing her ear.  
>Belarus blushed deeply and averted her eyes to the wall, "A-America."<br>"What? I don't hate you.. i feel the opposite.."  
>"I-i.." Belarus stopped talking and wrapped her arms around him.<br>She wasn't strong enough to kill him yet, not after what he said.  
>Could it be she didn't hate him either?<br>No. She hated him. She had to.  
>Belarus closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. she was so tore up due to everything Russia had said to her.. Everything she had been through.<br>Especially since he'd said No.  
>Bluntly, told her he would never marry her.<br>She wasn't giving up, but that didn't mean she couldn't wait.  
>America brought his lips to hers, causing her to widen her eyes.<br>"America!" "I wonder if you remember Belarus.. All those years ago." Once again his kissed her, and this time, she kissed back.


	4. unfaithful

Belarus couldn't believe what had happened.  
>She'd failed on killing America, instead she'd ended up kissing him.<br>Making out with him.  
>Tongue even.<br>As she walked to Hungary's home, she felt ashamed to see the brown headed girl. "How'd it go?" Hungary asked with a mouthful of food.  
>"Well."<br>"Didya defeat him?"  
>"Yes."<br>"LIAR! I've been living with you for a week now, and i know when your lying! Like when you lied about stabbing the mirror. When you lied about pouring blood on Austria's piano-which was kinda funny- but not the point! So tell me what really happened!" Hungary smiled widely, awaiting a answer.  
>"I just didn't kill him. That's all."<br>Hungary looked away, knowing of the lies. "Okay then."  
>Belarus walked to her guest room and laid down.<br>Hungary dialed Prussia's number, "Hey Prussia? You know more about this than anyone so.. I need you to talk to America. Now."  
>America walked to Mcdonalds, whistling.<br>He'd scored. Won even.  
>Belarus, to him, was a prize.<br>After all, for all those years she'd chased after her brother, who never even loved her.  
>Now, America, he loved her. A lot.<br>And she was all his.  
>If only he could get her to stop trying to murder him. Then they'd be perfect together.<br>On his way into the fast food place he hit a white haired man.  
>"Hey.. America right?" America's eyes widened, "Prussia.. Right?"<br>"Don't pretend you don't know who a totally awesome man like me is."  
>America smirked, "I suppose your.. interesting. I've heard alot about you from Germany."<br>"Big brother? Wow. He talks about me?"  
>"Yeah..."<br>"Is it good?"  
>America laughed, "sure." The sarcasm in his voice didn't get through to Prussia.<br>"Well i'm not suprised. I am pretty awesome."  
>"Did you come here for something other than to ruin my perfect day?"<br>"Oh yeah.. Its about Belarus. Natalya. That blond chick with the knife that is very creepy.. And hits rather hard." He rubbed his head as if he had been smacked.  
>He most likely had. With that selfishness of his.<br>"What about her?"  
>"You care for her a lot.. huh?"<br>"M-maybe." America tried to hide his blush.  
>"I just thought i'd say.. You need to claim her while you can. Shes only so open because Russia dumped her. Anyway, when he decides to take her back, your gonna be screwed." Prussia shrugged, then his face softened, "Once someone else has her.. your gonna regret not getting her." It made America wonder who exactly he was thinking of when he was talking about Belarus. "Anyway.. uh.. I guess the point is, be thankful your lips even got to touch her."<br>America stared.  
>"Well, an awesome man like me has to go. see ya!" Prussia walked off.<br>"Suddenly.. I don't want a burger." America turned and walked home.

Belarus was done shopping, she walked home silently. She had secretly hoped to see America when she was out, but didn't. When she walked in, the house was rather quiet.  
>Austria was at work, so the piano made no noise.<br>"Hungary? I'm back.." Belarus walked up the stairs.  
>A small noise came from the back bedroom, Hungary and Austria's room.<br>Belarus quietly came up and looked through the crack.  
>The sight caught her eyes.<br>Hungary was cuddling with a man on the bed, however, that man was not .  
>It was... Prussia? Belarus covered her mouth to keep from gasping.<br>Was Hungary, the girl who nearly worshiped her husband, being unfaithful?  
>It wasn't possible.<br>Or at least, it didn't seem it.  
>At that moment, Belarus almost felt sorry for Austria.<br>She decided she couldn't watch it anymore.. She stood and walked to her own room.  
>If she had been with Russia, would this how it would be?<br>If she had wanted America, would she have been unfaithful like Hungary was?  
>She shook her head and walked into her room, needing some sleep.<p> 


	5. first date, reason

Hungary stared at Belarus from across the table. Belarus stared back.  
>Austria was at work again, and couldn't dine with them. But that was okay, they needed to talk alone.<br>"Do you know?"  
>"About?"<br>"If you knew, you'd know what it was about." Hungary gulped as Belarus nodded. "Don't tell Austria."  
>"I never planned too... What you do in your time, is your time." Belarus looked down at her plate.<br>"I... I can't thank you enough."  
>"Your letting me stay with you."<br>"Were allies."  
>Belarus winked and stood, "I have a date.."<br>"With?"  
>"None of your buisness."<br>"Its with America.. right? Common, you can tell me. Now that you know my secret, i should know yours."  
>Belarus looked at Hungary, then nodded, "Yes.. Its with America. I will kill him in the morning when he is sleeping.."<br>"Your spending the night?" Hungary's eyes widened, "You go girl!"  
>Belarus wacked her gently, "Shut up."<p>"So uh.. welcome..."<br>"Whatever." Belarus looked around at the paintings as canada cuddled his bear.  
>"America is upstairs.."<br>"You remind me of my sister Ukraine. Your so shy and frail.." Belarus looked at him, "I think you might like her."  
>Canada blushed red and burried his head in his bear.<br>'so childish' Belarus thought. She climbed the stairs until she found America's room.  
>"Hey.."<br>America looked up from his burger and smiled. "Hey.. Belarus..." He swallowed his mouthful.  
>She rolled her eyes as he hugged her, "Burgers?"<br>"You should try some."  
>"Ill pass." "Alright then. Well uh.. You came kinda late."<br>"Im aware. Austria was gone, and I didn't want Hungary to have to dine alone. I hope you don't mind.."  
>"Not at all.." America blushed lightly, "It's just.. i'm tired and was gonna head to bed.."<br>"Alright. We can cuddle." Belarus sat her bags down in a corner.  
>Americas face was red, but he smiled and climbed into bed.<br>"Imma go put on my pajamas." Belarus walked out and searched the hall until she found what she was looking for.  
>America clothing line.<br>She walked in, to find rows of America flag clothing.  
>When she found the one she was looking for, a evil smile crossed her face.<br>"Oh America~... You will pay."

America hummed as he waited.  
>Where was she? Did it really take this long for a girl to change?<br>Maybe so.  
>"Hey America~?" Her seductive voice came from the darkness of the hallway.<br>"Yeah Belar-" He was cut off by her. Her body that is.  
>She was in an America flag bra and underwear, that fit a bit tightly.<br>Draped across her shoulders was his jacket. Her blond hair fell perfectly around her face, and her purple-ish eyes shone.  
>"How does it look?"<br>America couldn't speak. He was too busy wiping his nosebleed.  
>Belarus giggled and climbed onto the bed, "Ready to go to sleep."<br>"I don't think i can..."  
>"You can't? Or you don't want to?" Belarus stared at him.<br>"I don't wanna..." America said shyly.  
>"Then what do you wanna do?"<br>America twined his hand in her hair gently and pulled her close to him, "Become one with me.. Belarus."  
>She blushed deeply, even though she had expected this.<br>(warning. Graphic parts ahead XD) Belarus kissed him deeply and wraped her arms around his neck.  
>His hands roamed up her back until they found the clasp of the bra, "I want this off."<br>Belarus started to take the jacket off, but he stopped her, "Leave the jacket on. Only the jacket."  
>She smiled and did as she was told. America's blush covered his entire face, he slowly kissed her neck.<br>Belarus let his hands roam her body, and didn't object to anything.  
>Her tongue found its way into his mouth, as she coiled it around him, she relized it was true.<br>Her dream.  
>She had wanted America.<br>Needed America.  
>How could she not have seen it before. Body pressed to body, lips pressed to lips. Finally, before she had even known it, America had become one with her.<br>Something Russia had refused to do for years.  
>The climax came faster than they thought.<p>

Dream/flashback~ (Okay uhm.. to explain... This is Belarus' dream, but its also a flashback. It had happened before. Clear? Good.)

10 year old Belarus through another rock into the pond.  
>Russia and Ukraine were off finding rocks for them to skip.<br>Beside her, Japan and Hungary were digging in the dirt for mud.  
>Prussia was chasing Austria with a worm, and Austria was screaming, like a little girl.<br>Belarus didn't want to play with anyone, except for her brother and sister, so she played by herself.  
>"Britian!" China stood when the country entered, carring a little boy.<br>"This is a new country, America. I found him yesterday. Isn't he cute?" Britian sat The little boy down, "Go play."  
>America Stumbled over to Belarus and sat down, "Hi-"<br>"I'm not gonna play with you. Because your stupid looking, your ears are way to big, and i only play with nii-san." Belarus didn't look up from her rocks.  
>"Thats not very nice." America mumbled.<br>"I'm not nice."  
>"I'm America! and uh.. I'm a new country!"<br>"I see that." Belarus looked up at him for the first time.  
>"One day i'm gonna be a hero! So, wanna be my girlfriend?" Americas chubby face fell into a smile.<br>Belarus glared evily, her face blushing a bit, "No."  
>"Why not?" "Because. That means i would have to be loyal to a creeper like you."<br>"aww but-"  
>"I'm loyal to nii-san."<br>"Me too! I will always be loyal to my big brother, Britain!"  
>Belarus glared more, "Nuh uh. One day, your gonna decide you don't wanna be loyal." "Never! Besides, if I do, you will too!"<br>"I will Never be unloyal to nii-san!"  
>"You can't help it."<br>"Y-yea huh! I will marry him! That way I'm never loyal to anyone else!" Belarus crossed her arms. America's face paled and he looked away, "That's weird."  
>"Screw yourself." Belarus went back to her rocks.<br>At that moment, Belarus decided to marry her brother, so she could prove America wrong. Belarus woke up a bit early, she was still tired and her body felt wore out.  
>She walked into the hallway and bumped into Canada.<br>"Canada-kun?"  
>"B-belarus!" He cowered a bit.<br>"Where are You going?" "O-out?"  
>Belarus tilted her head to the side, and opened her mouth to say something but he'd already run off.<br>Pitiful exuse for a country.  
>She walked on down the hallway.<p>

America woke up and looked around, where was Belarus?  
>The answer came soon, when she thrashed at him with her knife.<br>Standing over him, the blond looked rather angry.  
>He caught the knife between his fingers and laced his hand in her hair, "Morning love."<br>Belarus blushed lightly, but her angry face didn't go away. America kissed her gently, and she slowly kissed back.  
>"How did you sleep?" Belarus tilted her head to the side to look at him clearly.<br>"Great... Absolutely great." America wraped his arms around her and pushed her onto the bed.  
>Belarus, suprisingly, was happy.<p>


	6. Ending

Well.  
>It was all said and done, right?<br>She had slept with america. That was for sure..  
>She had lied, and become unfaithful to her brother.. Check.<br>Oh yeah, and she had made a alliance with someone else other than her family. check.  
>Shit... what was wrong with Belarus now and days?<br>Ah well... She'd return to normal soon.. after the war was over.

Belarus went to the feilds, she was working with her big sistra once again today..  
>A long day awaited her, but she was ready.<br>"Ukraine.. big sistra?" Belarus walked around the feild, where was that busty woman?  
>Suddenly, a loud sobbing noise rang out.<br>That was Ukraine alright.  
>She ran to her big sister, who was neiling under a tree, "Why the hell are you crying THIS time?"<br>"Belarus.. Ive been.. unfaithful.." Ukraine sobbed out, "I've done horrible things.."  
>"What do you mean?" Belarus blinked.<br>"I became one with canada!" Ukraine looked up at the younger country, eyes red and puffy.  
>Belarus couldn't help but laugh.. honestly? Truely? This had to be a joke. Yet, ukraines serious tears made it seem so realistic.<br>"Oh no.. what will big bruder think?" Belarus asked quietly "You cant tell him! He will hate me forever! Please don't!" Ukraine begged "Alright i won't."  
>"Wait.. just like that? You have always been so loyal to him, why loyal to me all of the sudden?" Ukraine couldn't help but ask "Because.. ive been a pretty big traitor too.." Belarus sat down beside the confused older woman, and told her it all.<p>

"Hungary? Austria? I'm moving back in with Big bruder now.." Belarus held her suitcase in her hand, and stood in the door of the Mansion that she had once resided in.  
>Hungary and Austria sat a far distance away on the piano chair. It was quiet.<br>Thats when it struck Belarus.. Austria knew.  
>He knew Hungary had been unfaithful.<br>And now, they were going to.. divorse? "Uh.. right.. Come come bela-chan..." Hungary said Her nickname for the platnium blond quietly, and stood, "Ill help you get the rest of your things.."  
>Belarus knew she already had anything, but it was clear hungary wanted to talk with her alone.<br>"Right."  
>As they walked to the top of the stairs, Hungary fell to her knees sobbing.<br>"He knows! He hates me!" She cried into her hands, "I love him so much.. i couldn't help it! I hate myself.. i love austria,  
>Not prussia!" Hungary nearly yelled.<br>Belarus knelt down and hugged the hungarian tightly, "Tell Austria that.."  
>Hungary looked up, "Why would he still want me?"<br>"Why wouldnt he? Your still the woman he loves and married... Even if its not the same anymore. Even if you have those odd feelings for another man, one you swore you wouldnt ever have... You still love him! So why wouldnt he love you?" Belarus said these words to hungary, but to herself, she thought of russia and america.  
>"Your right.. Thank you.." Hungary wiped her eyes and smiled.<br>They walked down the stairs quietly, but sound filled the room as hungary ran noisyly to austria. "OH !" Hungary nearly threw herself at him, kissing him passionatly, "I love you ! I promise... I want only you! I promise.." She whispered this promise against the austrian mans lips.  
>Austria's tears fell down his face, but he nodded. "Ja hungary.. I am so happy.." He kissed her passionatly, and lifted her.<br>As he walked to the stairs, Belarus knew where this was going.  
>"Alright you two.. Use protection.. Uh... Be safe.. Bye.." Belarus ran out.<br>Time to go home.

"Belarus. Lets get married." Russia looked at belarus sternly.  
>"What?" Belarus let out a gasp.<br>"I said, i'll marry you." Russia stared at her blinkly, "I speak correctly, da?"  
>"N-no! Your not speaking correctly..." Belarus stared back, "What changed your mind?"<br>"This whole war.. I realize i was rude to you. I love you, little sistra.."  
>"I... Uh.." Belarus backed into a wall.<br>She was so confused, she loved her big brother.  
>But america.. He had been there for her.<br>The three baltics stood behind russia, Awaiting her answer.  
>"I don't know bruder.. Maybe some other time." She ran past him, and out the door.<br>Her own answer was clear.  
>She did want to marry Russia, but at the time, she needed to be faithful to someone else.<br>No.  
>She needed to be faithful to no one, just herself.<br>Telling America that she no longer required him, and that she wished to part from him was the hardest thing she had ever done.  
>"Ah bela.. I learned Bella meant 'beautiful' in italian..." America chuckled to himself, "I'll wait for you. Then we can be together again." As he shut the door in her face, they both were holding back tears.<br>And that was that. Belarus would try and be independant.

((BONUS TIME! ya know.. i did this just to piss my good friend prussia off. Joyous))  
>Hungary stripped down at a fast pase.<br>"Hurry hungary.." Austria said softly "Yes !" Hungary threw her clothes aside and jumped on the bed.  
>With a few claps, the lights went out.<br>The only sounds in the room were the moans from the two lovers, and the squeaks of the bed.  
>Prussia was trying his best to keep quiet Oh how he wished he had gone home earlier.<br>He sat under the bed, listening to their love making.  
>"An awesome man like me shouldnt have to sit here and wait for them to get done.." He whispered to himself.<br>You see, he had woken up, hungary hid him under the bed so austria wouldnt find out.  
>She had seemed to forget he was there.<br>He couldnt leave now, that would be even more akward than being underneath their love making.  
>So he sat there.<br>Nightmare images of the naked Austrian flooded his mind.  
>Ah well.. He'd endure it.<br>He squinted and tried to sleep, putting a hand over gilbirds eyes. "Its okay little buddy.. Dont listen to this.."  
>The bird chirped silently.<br> 


End file.
